Ianto and the Beast
by Hope Night
Summary: Alien tech mixing with fairytales, the result is never good. When Ianto finds himself stuck in his favorite childhood tale. It seems to be just what he needs in order to confront his own doubts & fears about where he stands with Jack. Janto! tiny DW xover
1. The All Important Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I SO don't own Torchwood nor the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast_

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Tosh/Owen, and Gwen/Rhys

**Warnings: **I'm about to place Torchwood characters in a fairytale setting and have my wicked way with them via imagination. I think that's a sufficient warning enough.

**Plot: **Everyone has a favorite childhood tale, even the people of Torchwood. So when a light from a piece of alien tech hits Ianto. He finds himself trapped in his all time favorite fairytale with a VERY familiar cast of characters.

**Cast List:  
**Ianto Jones: Himself/Beauty (Handsome, whatever you want to call him)  
Captain Jack Harkness: Himself/Beast/Prince  
Gwen Cooper: Herself/ Kitchen Spirit  
Doctor Owen Harper: Himself/ Physician Spirit  
Doctor Martha Jones: Herself/Nursemaid Spirit  
Toshiko "Tosh" Sato: Herself/ Maid Spirit  
Rhys Williams: Himself/ Butler Spirit  
The Doctor: Magic Mirror  
Rose Tyler: The Enchantress  
John Hart: Gaston  
Emrys Jones (Ianto's father): Beauty's Father  
Miscellaneous people

**A/N:** So I'm sick. Me being sick means that I can't concentrate on the fics I have besides I've been meaning to write this one down for a while after all. So please enjoy! Please?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"_ –Narrator Beauty and the Beast

"_I won't do it. You can't make me. You like to think you're the hero, but you're the biggest monster of all." _–Ianto Jones to Jack Harkness _Torchwood_ episode four: Cyberwoman  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
The Prologue  
In Which Owen Should NEVER Touch Alien Tech  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**O**nce upon a time, there was an organization called Torchwood. Actually if you wanted to be precise the organization was Torchwood Three that sat on a rift of time and space in the city of Cardiff, Wales, part of the United Kingdom on the planet Earth third from their sun in the Milky Way system and the planet was known to various species of alien as H7-k45243-oo994D (Translated for your pleasure). The time was half past three in the afternoon on a dark and dreary day. No one can get more precise than that.

Currently the team of Torchwood Three was walking into the Hub after a major bout of Rift activity deposited a Weevil and several pieces of alien tech. Tosh was just itching to get her hands on them for analysis, everyone could tell.

"Well that wasn't too bad a mission!" Captain Jack Harkness said cheerfully as he strolled into the Hub.

"Not too bad a mission he says," Doctor Owen Harper mutters to himself.

"Owen?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Anyone die?"

"No."

"Anyone get horribly maimed?"

"No."

"Did we have to retcon anyone?"

"Well no…"

"Then that counts as a success in my book!"

The doctor stared at the Captain for a few more minutes and walked away muttering about how everyone in this place was 'bleeding crazy'.

Tosh happily came down humming a light tune. She always loved it when she got new tech. It was just the thrill her brain needed trying to figure out the purpose for the various gizmos and gadgets that came into her possession. She sat at her desk feeling the thrum of anticipation rush through her as she prepared to do her work.

"Coffee, Tosh?" a soft male Welsh accented voice questioned. The woman turned around and sent a wide smile toward her best friend.

"That sounds lovely, Ianto. Do we have any biscuits left? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I'm sure we have something to indulge your sweet tooth, Tosh," Ianto replied with an airy laugh.

"Well someone is in a good mood today, Ianto. What brought this on?"

"I got home to see an old favorite movie in time last night. I really have to look for it on DVD."

"Oh really what movie?"

Ianto blushed and looked around for Owen because if the doctor heard what he was about to confess then…well…Ianto was pretty sure he would die of embarrassment. Or kill the smart mouthed doctor. Whichever came first and both options looked pretty close.

He wandered close to Tosh and whispered into her ear.

Tosh grinned, "Oh I love that one! The French one right? Made in 1946-7ish?"

"Bingo. I had glass of wine, bowl of popcorn, packet of tissues…Lord I sound like an overemotional teenage girl."

Tosh giggled at her friend's statement. "That side needs to be let out once in awhile or else."

The two shared a grin and Ianto went to go make the coffee. Tosh gently lifted a piece of tech out of the box. She slowly placed it down and began to run her various scans on it. She hummed softly under her breath when the smell of coffee began to waft through the Hub.

Everyone slowly began to trickle out of their various spots with the smell and the promise of delicious fresh coffee. Ianto descended down the stairs carrying the tray of coffees.

"Any idea yet Tosh?" Owen asked as he peered at the device.

"I only had it for ten minutes, Owen. So no…I have no clue what it is yet."

Jack peered at the device with Gwen. It was black, medium size with the shape of a book with different shapes and sizes of buttons on it. The two were standing so close that their hands touched once or twice. Ianto noticed this and froze up for a second trying to quell the beast of jealousy.

Ianto went to Tosh's station first handing her the coffee and biscuits that he dug up. She gave him a small smile of support. He began to pass out the rest of the coffee. He looked at the piece of tech with curiosity before hurrying to put the tray back.

As Gwen and Jack stepped back Owen moved to look at it. However as he moved to look at he tripped over a wire and fell forward his hand splaying outward to catch himself. On the way down he hit a random button on the machine as he fell.

"Uh Jack…It's glowing," said Tosh as she looked at the device.

"That's not good. Everyone hit the deck!" yelled Jack. Everyone ducked as a beam of light shot out of the machine. Luckily everyone who heard Jack was on the floor.

Unluckily Ianto Jones, tea boy/lover/archivist extraordinaire, did not hear the Captain's warning and did not realize that he was in the light's path until he was hit.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Jack's worried voice calling his name.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**H.N.:** Please review! It'll make me feel better!


	2. Chapter the First

**Disclaimer:** I SO don't own Torchwood nor the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast_

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Tosh/Owen, and Gwen/Rhys

**Warnings: **I'm about to place Torchwood characters in a fairytale setting and have my wicked way with them via imagination. I think that's a sufficient warning enough.

**Plot: **Everyone has a favorite childhood tale, even the people of Torchwood. So when a light from a piece of alien tech hits Ianto. He finds himself trapped in his all time favorite fairytale with a VERY familiar cast of characters.

**Cast List:  
**Ianto Jones: Himself/Beauty (Handsome, whatever you want to call him)  
Captain Jack Harkness: Himself/Beast/Prince  
Gwen Cooper: Herself/ Kitchen Spirit  
Doctor Owen Harper: Himself/ Physician Spirit  
Doctor Martha Jones: Herself/Nursemaid Spirit  
Toshiko "Tosh" Sato: Herself/ Maid Spirit  
Rhys Williams: Himself/ Butler Spirit  
The Doctor: Magic Mirror  
Rose Tyler: The Enchantress  
John Hart: Gaston  
Emrys Jones (Ianto's father): Beauty's Father  
Miscellaneous people

**A/N: **Hi! I would like to thank my two reviewers, six story alerters, and one person brave enough to me on their fav stories list.

This chapter is totally dedicated to you guys!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"Well, some people use their imagination." _–Belle Beauty and the Beast

"_He (Ianto) is a decent, good man, and I'm lucky I've met him."_ Cpt. Jack Harkness _Archive Notes _  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 1  
In Which Ianto Wakes Up, Reads, and Leaves Again  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A rooster crowed in the distance of a small, sleepy town by the name of Cardiff. People awoke either happily or grumpily to the blasted bird. In a small tailor shop a little off the beaten path, a young man named Ianto Jones awoke to the rooster's crow with confusion. Since when the bloody hell was there a rooster in the city? He then took his surroundings in and began to feel the fuzzy edges of panic overtake his stomach.

This…was SO not good. He softly swore in Welsh as he jumped out of the bed that was not his and took a look around the room. It was mainly wooden with a sturdy rectangular bed stuffed with straw, and an old slightly battered bureau. A couple of well loved books lay on top of a small nightstand next to the bed with candles. Ianto took a couple of deep breaths trying to gain some semblance of control over this situation.

He slowly searched for various items of clothing as his mind turned. What did he last remember happening?

_A bright flash of light and his Captain calling his name…_

Ianto quietly shook his head out of the memory. Alright so the piece of tech malfunctioned or someone accidentally pushed something and when (if) he got out of this they were going on decaf for a very…_very_ long time. This strange place was either a side effect or the purpose of the tech.

He needed to find a way out of this. Ianto sighed pulling a loose blue shirt over his head.

"Ianto! I need you to go into town for me today!" a familiar voice called. Ianto felt his eyes go wide as he pulled on the boots by the door of the sparse bedroom. He peered out and saw his Tad there.

This was a whole new level of weird. His TAD was involved with this?! If his siblings were here then he would be totally royally pissed off. Still he needed to be calm mainly because his father was looking at him strangely.

Ianto gave his tad (what he hoped was) a reassuring smile before saying, "Sure Tad. What do you need me to get?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Meanwhile….  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack paced around the autopsy room as he waited for Owen to finish up his scans on Ianto.

"So? What's wrong with him?" asked Jack feeling hysterical on the inside but not letting it show.

"I still don't know yet, Jack," gritted out Owen for what felt like the thousandth time. He was seriously considering killing Jack (again) because mainly he could have five fucking minutes to think.

"But…"

"Jack if you don't leave this second. I will turn around grab the scalpel and MAKE you quiet," threatened the irritable doctor.

Silence temporarily or merely trying to figure out if Owen would make good on his threat, Jack huffed and sat down waiting. Owen smirked a little before turning back to his scans. After a few more silent minutes, Owen turned to Jack.

"Good news, okay news, or bad news? Pick a news, Harkness, any news because I have answers for all three."

"Bad news first Owen."

"Nothing is medically wrong with Ianto. I'm baffled. He's healthy in every sense. No extra limbs have grown out of him nor has he become a blob of a goo. I have no idea when he'll wake up…"

_Or if_. The unspoken words hung in the air thick between Owen and Jack.

"Alright then what's the good news?"

"He can wake up at anytime. He's not in a coma or anything. His brain wave patterns are showing him in a near constant state of REM sleep. Once he slips out of REM. We'll have a better chance of waking him up."

Jack quietly digested the news. Ianto was asleep…alright that was good.

"So we just need to watch his brainwaves?"

"Basically I'll have Tosh set up an alert to tell us when (if) his brain finally slips out of REM. Since you practically live here, she'll set up to your phone specifically and mine because like it or not I'm tea-boy's doctor."

"So what's the okay news?"

Owen smirked, "If I hurry I can still make my hot date tonight."

Jack stared at the doctor for a moment wondering whether or not to laugh.

"Good sex?"

"The best but she's a chit."

"Ah…can I move him to my room?"

Owen looked faintly disgusted his mind going to the most perverted thing.

"Not like that Owen! I do have a few morals!"

The doctor nodded, "You can move him after I get Tosh to set up the device."

Jack nodded and turned to leave.

"Harkness."

He looked back at the doctor.

"Tea-boy will be fine. Girly as he is…he's made of some pretty tough shit. He'll pull through."

Jack briefly wondered if the world was ending when he heard that statement. He felt a ghost of a smile because it was nice to see Owen care in his own special way.

"Let me know when that alarm is set alright, Owen? I'm gonna go to Ianto's place and get some more comfortable clothes than his suit."

Owen nodded gruffly as the Captain left. He turned looking at Ianto.

"You better wake up soon tea-boy or else. Well…we'll probably kill ourselves with crappy coffee."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto sighed as he wandered through the village. He didn't know whether to laugh or swear or just crawl into a hole and wait for this experience to end. He sighed as he continued to do the light food shopping. He could feel people stare at him though.

He never was comfortable with being center stage. He preferred to stick to the sidelines, blend into the background, and just generally watch the world go by. This is why when the opportunity of Uni presented itself Ianto choose the biggest one he could find and easily got in, this does bring up the question of why he was with Jack who always had to be center stage.

He's still not really sure where he stood with the Captain. Sure Jack _came _back but he still _left. _And it hurt a lot for him. Ianto sighed and wondered why his love life had to be so complicated.

He looked down at the list again.

_Four eggs_. Check.

_Half a loaf of bread. _Check.

_Cheese. _Check.

_Two fish. _Double check.

_Return book. _

Ianto sighed and looked around before spotting a small bookstore. He took the book out of the basket he had, which he felt very silly for carrying and much like a four year old girl. He quietly stepped into the old dusty store.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah Ianto! Done already?" said a happy looking old man.

Ianto nodded and decided since he was here…wherever HERE was he might as well get a book.

"Do you have anything new?"

"No. But I know of a book that you would enjoy."

The old man searched around before pulling out a leather-bound book.

"Here! Enjoy!"

Ianto quietly looked down at the title-less book before smiling and thanking the old man. He quietly hurried out of the bookstore. Now that everything on the list was done, he could mercifully go home and, hopefully, think properly.

He turned heading back the direction that home was in. When he was stopped…

"Eye candy!"

Ianto looked up into Captain John Hart's face and he could feel a major migraine come on.

"My name is Ianto."

"I knew that but I like my pet name for you much better."

"Bite me."

"With pleasure," said the man with a perverted leer.

"You get your teeth or any other body part near me. I will castrate you."

"My my my…did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

Ianto quietly counted backwards from ten in order to reign in the strong desire to kick John Hart in the crotch or kill him. Depending what he had at hand.

"No but I really should get back to my Tad, John. I have to help today."

John made a face.

"Now come on, eye candy. I want you. You want me."

"To fall into a pit of fire or drown. You can manage that on your own right John?"

The man looked gob smacked. Ianto sensing a golden opportunity took and ran for all he was worth back to the small cottage that apparently was his home here.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
With Jack…  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack finished putting on the pair of sweatpants he found for Ianto. He moved a chair over to the bed and sat there watching Ianto sleep. He took hold of the Welshman's thin, long-fingered hand into his own.

"Ianto," he whispered. He climbed into the slim bed next to Ianto. He hugged his Welshman close to him.

"Please wake up, Ianto."

He really needed him. Now all he had to do was tell Ianto that…when he was conscious.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto snuck into the tailor shop with a feeling of victory entering his body.

"Tad? I'm home!"

"Welcome home!"

Ianto quietly put the food on the kitchen table.. He turned to look at his Tad, who was busy helping a customer.

"Do you need any help, Tad?"

"No. I'm good Ianto."

"Alright," Ianto quietly wandered up to his room keeping the door open a crack. He sat down on the bed and looked at the book. He silently opened it and began to read.

_A long time ago when Cardiff was still a kingdom, there was a prince. He was beloved by all his subjects but to those who knew him. He was distant and cold to them all. He kept himself shut up especially his heart. One night an old woman came to the castle asking for shelter from the storm. The prince did not wish for any visitors had his servants turn her away. She came back with an offering of a beautiful rose seemingly picked from Aphrodite's garden and asked again for shelter. _

Ianto stopped reading and looked at the picture on the next page. He nearly dropped the book in shock because the drawing looked an awful lot like Jack. He stared at the picture for a moment before quickly turning to the next page.

_She was turned away a second time. The old woman, who was a witch, became enraged and placed a curse on the castle and all its inhabitants. The prince, who was said to be the most handsome man in the land, transformed into a hideous beast. An enchantress, who befriended the prince, made it so that it would not be permanent. She told the beast prince that when someone loves him for as he is and he loves them back. Then and only then the curse would be broken. _

Ianto turned back the page and stared at the picture.

"Ianto?"

He looked up as his Tad entered the room.

"Yes Tad?"

"I need to ask you a favor son."

"Sure, Tad. What is it?"

"I need you to go to a nearby town for me. A shipment of fabric was accidentally sent to a tailor in that town."

"Sure Tad. Let me just back some clothes and food."

"Thank you, Ianto. You're a good son."

Ianto smiled, "No problem at all, Tad."

He watched his father leave and he glanced at the book. Maybe…maybe…

Ianto smiled before grabbing a satchel and packing his bag. He had some idea where he was and what he had to do. Now he happily accepted what he must do next.

He was going to find his Captain: beast or not.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**H.N.: **Come on people. I know this story is a little weird but a review would be nice.


	3. Chapter the Second

**Disclaimer:** I SO don't own Torchwood nor the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast_

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Tosh/Owen, and Gwen/Rhys

**Warnings: **I'm about to place Torchwood characters in a fairytale setting and have my wicked way with them via imagination. I think that's a sufficient warning enough.

**Plot: **Everyone has a favorite childhood tale, even the people of Torchwood. So when a light from a piece of alien tech hits Ianto. He finds himself trapped in his all time favorite fairytale with a VERY familiar cast of characters.

**Cast List:  
**Ianto Jones: Himself/Beauty (Handsome, whatever you want to call him)  
Captain Jack Harkness: Himself/Beast/Prince  
Gwen Cooper: Herself/ Kitchen Spirit  
Doctor Owen Harper: Himself/ Physician Spirit  
Doctor Martha Jones: Herself/Nursemaid Spirit  
Toshiko "Tosh" Sato: Herself/ Maid Spirit  
Rhys Williams: Himself/ Butler Spirit  
The Doctor: Magic Mirror  
Rose Tyler: The Enchantress  
John Hart: Gaston  
Emrys Jones (Ianto's father): Beauty's Father  
Miscellaneous people

**A/N: **Thank for all the kind words guys! You rock! This chapter has a tiny bit of angst. But Torchwood and Beauty & the Beast holds a bunch of parallels. …At least I can see it. Please tell me someone else can. Just so I know that I'm completely insane.

Make your own joke about my doubted sanity here or while you enjoy the chapter. Whatever you choose.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"__Beauty is unbearable, drives us to despair, offering us for a minute the glimpse of an eternity that we should like to stretch out over the whole of time." _–Albert Camus

"_Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it." _–Confucius  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 2  
In Which Ianto Meets A Beast And Jack Ponders  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

In hindsight looking for a castle that may or may not exist was not Ianto's _best _idea of the week or the month. Still the sooner he got out of this bloody alternate universe or wherever the hell he was the better it would be. Then he was not going to watch anymore romances or Disney movies that his nieces always con him into watching with them when he was babysitting for a year or a couple months.

He sighed and guided the horse.

"Now if I was a cursed castle where would I be?"

For the sake of his own sanity, Ianto did not answer his own question. Though when he got back then he was going to respectfully ask Jack to get a therapist for the team. Secret government organization or not….

Ianto bit his lip again as he looked around confused. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he and the horse wandered off the beaten path.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. He glanced around intently. The sun was fast setting and Ianto still had not found the cursed castle that held (he hoped) Torchwood Three.

He rubbed his eyes and nudged the horse along. Little did he know that he was being watched…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The face in the mirror smiled at what he could see. Finally! A little something to shake things up around here! He hummed merrily to himself and decided to keep this bit of information to himself. Mainly because the prince had threatened to break him the other day…but mostly for his own personal amusement...

He raised his eyebrow as the prince stalked in.

"Back from another day of long hard brooding?"

The prince glared at him.

"Well something good is bound to happen soon. Oh don't give me that look! Honestly!"

The prince went back to his steadfast brooding routine. The mirror man rolled his eyes in annoyance and ran a hand through his mussy brown hair. Most of the time, it was like talking to a bloody wall…

He huffed at the inattention of the prince and turned his eyes back to the man on the horse. He hummed lightly to himself. Well if the prince has given up hope then he would just have to play matchmaker.

He smiled a secret smile and murmured quietly to himself,

"Allons-y! Time for the spell to be broken."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto was ready to snap. He wanted to curse and throw rocks at a tree then scream in frustration. He wanted to do that but fortunately he did not have to.

His horse stopped and he looked up. It was a high, menacing looking Iron Gate. He quietly dismounted from his horse and walked up to the gate. He held his hand and planned on pushing the gate open.

_Creeeeaaaak_

Alright so the creepy iron gate opened by itself. Ianto had seen worse than that, but…he could feel a small childish part of him that was still scared of horror movies yell at him to run. He pushed down the childish fear and led the horse through the iron gates.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Meanwhile  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack couldn't sleep, which was really not that much of a surprise. He was feeling restless and nervous and a little bit scared. He hated it when he was powerless. He really did not like when he could not help one of his people. It hurt him more because it was _Ianto_ that was the one he couldn't help.

It tore and shredded at his immortal heart and it made Jack feel so bloody useless and helpless. It drove him mad with sorrow. This was another moment that he couldn't help Ianto, couldn't be with the Welshman, and just another moment without his voice, sarcasm, and burning blue eyes.

He accepted that Ianto would die one day. That he would suddenly be deprived of those stormy blue eyes and that he would be out of passionate, frantic, loving kisses.

That he had yet another reminder of his curse.

He sighed and stared out at the Hub.

Then again he didn't think that Ianto himself understood that yet. And Jack knew at the deepest level he only had himself to blame. He was never upfront with his true emotions.

The Captain sighed and wondered for the umpteenth why matters of the heart were always so complicated. Jack stared out for a few more moments and then descended down into his room.

When Ianto woke up he was really going to take him on that date.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Once Ianto put the horse in the stable and made sure he was comfortable. He grabbed his knapsack trying to remember how the fairytale went. He looked at the castle for a moment before the soft scent of flowers distracted him. He quietly wandered to the garden. He took a deep breath of the sweet perfume.

It reminded him of his mam, who died when he was twelve, who loved to garden. Her smile, when it was time for spring, flashed through his mind. Memories of kneeling next to his mam and learning how to garden danced before his eyes.

He looked around the garden seeing huge blooms and small blooms that were simply so beautiful. He quietly kneeled amongst the flowers. He turned slightly to look at the castle. He just could not bring himself to leave the garden. He took off the travelling cloak he put on before he left and quietly placed the knapsack on the ground.

Ianto silently laid down deciding he would enter the castle in the morning.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The face in the mirror sensed his opportunity and let off a sharp whistle. The beast prince got up and stalked over to mirror.

"What Doctor?"

The man grinned in a goofy way before saying, "Well, your highness, we got ourselves a visitor."

"If you are pulling my leg…"

"I assure you that I would not joke about this. I want to get out of this bloody mirror."

"Show me the visitor."

"As you wish."

The face in the mirror disappeared and was replaced by a picture of a young man in the garden. The beast gave a sharp intake of breath. The young man was so beautiful. Soft pale skin, long lashes, dark soft looking hair and a slender frame made for a striking picture.

He could feel his heart quicken with lust. The beast prince asked the mirror,

"Why does he not come in?"

"Perhaps he does not wish to intrude."

The beast prince remained silent before placing down the mirror.

"Oy! Where are you going?"

The beast prince said in a small voice, "To invite him in."

The face in the mirror smiled as the hulking figure left the room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"What are you doing here?" a rough familiar voice questioned.

Ianto turned around lazily to look at the figure.

"I got lost."

"Obviously but what are you doing in my garden?"

"Well…I don't really know why. The flowers just reminded me of my mam."

The hulking figure stared at him and Ianto stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh! No no nothing at all."

Ianto chuckled before giving him a quirk of the lips that was his smile.

"Are you the master of this castle?"

"Yes, I am."

Ianto sat up into a crossed legged position. He gave an intense look that had the figure twitch nervously.

"I'm Ianto Jones."

The figure remained silent.

"This is generally when you give me your name."

"Beast."

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not calling you Beast."

The figure seemed startled.

"John you can call me John."

"I know a John. He's a bastard."

"…Call me Jack."

Ianto could feel himself smile wider.

"Was that so hard now, Jack?"

The figure shifted almost nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

Now it was time to create a good story, which Ianto was good at.

"I was looking for work. Could I be of assistance in some way?"

"…I am not hiring."

"I'm persistent."

Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Then…please come be persistent inside. You'll catch your death out here and I'll get yelled at."

Ianto chuckled quietly.

"As you wish, sir."

"Jack, Ianto, please call me Jack. You got my name out of me. Use it."

Ianto let out a small grin.

"Of course, Jack."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack led the Welshman into the castle.

"Welcome Ianto to Torchwood Castle."

Ianto did not know whether to laugh or cry or some combination of the two. Ianto looked at Jack and realized the cursed man had a hood hiding his face. He walked toward him.

"Let me see your face."

The figure seemed to consider before saying.

"If I show you my face, you can never leave here."

Ianto was silent before saying, "Well then looks I have the job. Let me see your face."

A clawed hand appeared from the folds of the cape and pulled down the hood.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
With Jack  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack decided that Ianto looked much younger asleep than awake. He held the Welshman's hand and quietly kissed his knuckles. He remembered the first time he and Ianto went out for drinks together. It was nothing like a date and Jack did not drink any liquor. It was after Lisa and the cannibals. He and Ianto decided to get together on a rare off day.

_Jack walked up to the small pub. He passed a kid in a ball cap dressed in jeans and a too long jumper._

"_Jack!" _

_He turned around seeing the kid in the ball cap run over to him. _

"_Why did you walk pass me, sir?"_

_Ianto positively looked like he was barely out of Uni in the clothes he was dressed._

"_Ianto?"_

_The Welshman raised an eyebrow and questioned, _

"_You were expecting Santa, Jack?"_

It was an obvious reminder of how young Ianto really was. It tore at Jack inside sometimes. To have that heavy reminder of his lover's young age with the heart wrenching experiences that he had. Jack had decided that the tea boy may have more inner strength in him then people gave him credit for. Even Jack…

He quietly kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Please wake up soon, Yan. I need you."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**H.N.:** Ta da! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter the Third

**Disclaimer:** I SO don't own Torchwood nor the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast_

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Tosh/Owen, and Gwen/Rhys

**Warnings: **I'm about to place Torchwood characters in a fairytale setting and have my wicked way with them via imagination. I think that's a sufficient warning enough.

**Plot: **Everyone has a favorite childhood tale, even the people of Torchwood. So when a light from a piece of alien tech hits Ianto. He finds himself trapped in his all time favorite fairytale with a VERY familiar cast of characters.

**Cast List:  
**Ianto Jones: Himself/Beauty (Handsome, whatever you want to call him)  
Captain Jack Harkness: Himself/Beast/Prince  
Gwen Cooper: Herself/ Kitchen Spirit  
Doctor Owen Harper: Himself/ Physician Spirit  
Doctor Martha Jones: Herself/Nursemaid Spirit  
Toshiko "Tosh" Sato: Herself/ Maid Spirit  
Rhys Williams: Himself/ Butler Spirit  
The Doctor: Magic Mirror  
Rose Tyler: The Enchantress  
John Hart: Gaston  
Emrys Jones (Ianto's father): Beauty's Father  
Miscellaneous people

**A/N: **You are all really kind! Thanks for the nice words of support and love! You all rock!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"We are told that people stay in love because of chemistry, or because they remain intrigued with each other, because of many kindnesses, because of luck. But part of it has got to be forgiveness and gratefulness._" –Ellen Goldman

"_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." _–Buddha  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 3  
In Which Ianto Sees The Face, the Ghosts, and Tosh Has a Talk with Jack  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Over his brief but eventful career at Torchwood had shown Ianto a lot of different things, including at lot of different alien species. So Jack's beast form really was not that scary to him. It was a shock to the system at first, but compared with the different aliens Ianto had seen it really wasn't too bad.

He took several steps closer and stood toe to toe with Jack. Jack towered over in his beast form by a decent amount. Brown hair sprouted from every pore on his body but it looked soft to Ianto. The face was a mixture of a wolf and a human. Jack also had some rather sharp and vicious looking fangs. Ianto quietly lifted his hand and brushed the fur from Jack's eyes. He smiled when their eyes met. He could feel a thrum of joy sweep through him.

Ianto would always recognize Jack's eyes. He gave a small smile.

"So…where do I sleep?"

"You are not frightened?" Jack questioned shocked.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and replied,

"I could run away screaming if it makes you feel better."

Jack shook his head quickly to deter Ianto from the idea.

"So it looks like I have a job then?"

Jack's nod was confirmation enough.

"What would you like me to do?"

A pause came from the beast; apparently he was banking on Ianto being terribly vain. Ianto smiled a little and shook his head.

"We have a library but it has been out of use for years and years. Perhaps you would like to man it?"

Ianto nodded genially, "I would love to."

Something that resembled a smile came upon Jack's face.

"Brilliant! Please let me introduce you to your co-workers!"

Jack began to take long strides toward a room and Ianto tried to keep up.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A light amount of whispering had broken out in the castle.

"This is brilliant! He's come to break the spell!" said an overexcited female voice. She floated a few inches from the floor. Her skin was pale and her dark hair was pulled back into a bun. Her light green eyes shone in delight at the prospect of not being a spirit any longer.

"Gwen, love, you should calm down. There's always a chance that he will leave," a gentle male voice whispered. A round friendly looking face was visible only centimeters behind her.

"Rhys, stop being a pessimist. How long have we been waiting to break this curse?"

"A long time love but I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't happen."

Two other spirits stood whispering to each other.

"He is handsome isn't he, Tosh?" asked a ghost with skin the color of light mocha. A small smile lighted her features as she fiddled with her light amber dress.

The other girl nodded shyly. Her inky black hair fell around her delicate looking, light sun-kissed face. Her face showed excitement and nervousness. She was always a bit frightened of meeting new people.

"What do you think, Owen?"

The doctor looked up. He ran a hand through his dark hair. His thin pale face schooled into no emotion.

"I don't know, Tosh. I think he's hiding somethin'."

"You always think everyone is hiding someone, Owen," replied the mocha skinned girl.

"And how right am I usually, Martha?" asked Owen with a raised eyebrow.

"A fourth of time you're right. The rest of the time you are just paranoid."

"Everyone! They're coming! Act natural!" said an excited Gwen.

"Owen, don't be a sarcastic bugger," scolded Martha jokingly and seriously.

The doctor rolled his eyes as the doors opened.

The Master of the castle walked in somewhat nervously, which shocked most of them for they have never seen Jack so nervous before.

"Everyone this is Ianto. He'll be working here from now on in the library."

Ianto looked up and simply raised an eyebrow showing no obvious signs of shock and surprise. He tugged at the light blue shirt he was wearing a bit nervously. He smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can become friends."

Ianto, in private, would reflect on how weird his life had become and he wished that he could have a camera with him just to take a picture of Owen in Victorian era clothes for proof of what happened.

Gwen came forward first and a large grin lighted her face.

"Please to meet you Ianto. I'm Gwen Cooper soon to be Williams. I work in the kitchen and anything you need to eat just let me know."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Cooper."

It felt weird introducing himself to people that were already his friends and co-workers.

"Oh just Gwen, Ianto! No need to be so formal. This is my fiancée, Rhys Williams. He's the butler."

Rhys gave him a nod of welcome and wide grin.

"Hi Ianto! I'm Martha Jones and I work as a nurse here for Owen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Miss Jones."

Martha flushed prettily.

"Just Martha. We'll be working together after all."

"Alright, Martha."

"Oh! This is Toshiko Sato. She's a little shy," Martha introduced her friend.

Tosh gave him a kind smile. Ianto gave her a small grin. Tosh was here. His best friend was here. Alright this shouldn't be so bad.

"And finally this is my boss kind of, Owen Harper. He's a good doctor just trust us on this."

"I don't get why we need a bloody librarian."

Ianto let out a small chuckle because people never really change.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Back in the Real World  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack sighed as he drank another cup of subpar coffee. He grimaced and tossed out the cup.

"You look nervous, Jack."

The Captain looked up and saw Tosh standing in front of him. She looked like she had about as good as night as he did. Her hair was messily pulled back. Her clothes were haphazardly thrown on like she was running out to get to work early.

"You look like hell, Tosh."

A pink stain bloomed on Tosh's cheeks and she looked down nervously.

"I was hoping to see Ianto. I was worried about him last night."

He looked at Tosh before nodding.

"Of course, Tosh, you don't have to ask."

"It's your room, Jack. I don't want to go in unannounced."

"You're too polite sometimes, Tosh."

The woman shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's how I was raised, Jack."

The Captain gave a huge smile to his computer tech. He stood up and opened the hatch to his room.

He watched as the girl descended to see her best mate.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto sighed happily, savoring the softness of the bed. His boots kicked off the moment he entered the room. Despite a type A personality at work, Ianto was always a bit of slob at home. He stretched on the bed and moaned in delight as he heard his back pop in delight.

Straw beds really messed up your back apparently. After this little adventure, he was going to go to a spa. He chuckled to himself. He looked up hearing a light knock on the door.

He suppressed a moan that he had to get of the nice comfortable bed. He moved to the door silently and opened it.

"Oh Miss Sato, please come in."

"Please call me Tosh," the woman murmured softly. She glided in holding a tray of tea.

"I brought you some tea if that's alright."

"Tea sounds good. How did you know I always like it before I went to bed?"

"You seem like the type."

"Thank you very much, Tosh. I truly appreciate it."

The woman blushed and smiled widely at the praise.

"It really was nothing."

"Would you like to join me? I hate being alone while drinking my tea."

She nodded and took a seat on a chair in his room. Ianto added milk, honey, and some lemon to his tea before sitting down. He wished that he had some coffee instead but tea always did get him to go to sleep. He had feeling that he needed his sleep especially after the weird day he had.

"You seem to be taking this well."

"Yes…I guess I am."

"Why?" Tosh asked curiously, "Most people would be running out screaming right now."

Ianto bit his lip and looked outside.

"It's a long story, Tosh. One that I'm not sure anyone but me would not believe. I just know in my heart that I can help Jack. I want to help him."

_I need to help him. _The unspoken sentence hung between the two.

"Jack's damaged Ianto. He's hurt real bad emotionally. He's been good to me…" Tosh sighed and smiled a little.

"Do you really believe you can help him?"

"With all my heart, Tosh," Ianto replied as he sipped the sweetly tangy tea.

Tosh smiled, "I'll help you in anyway, Ianto. I just want Jack to be happy."

Ianto nodded, "Me too, Tosh, me too."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Back in the Real World  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tosh came up from seeing Ianto. Her eyes were suspiciously red.

"Tosh?"

She looked up and wiped furiously at her eyes, "Yes Jack?"

"I got us some coffee. You want to join me?"

"Sure," Tosh answered as she sat down. She took the coffee and quietly sipped it trying to suppress the grimace at the way too sweet taste.

"You're worried about Ianto too, huh?"

Tosh nodded quietly.

"After you left, I was the one that checked up on Yan. I took him to movies, shopping, and all types of different things. It took awhile before he smiled again, Jack."

The silence between them was heavy. Tosh sipped her too sweet coffee and looked at the Captain. A guilty look crossed his face.

"He really loves you, Jack. It's not like puppy love or a crush. It's honest to goodness Jane Austen, fairytale, myth type love."

"I love him too, Tosh."

Tosh smiled softly, "I know, Jack. I see how you two dance around each other. One trying to get the other to confess so that you two can move past everything."

"I've lived a long time, Tosh. I'm more scared of giving myself so completely and then losing him…"

Tosh leaned forward and quietly touched Jack's hand.

"Sometimes, Jack, it's better to have that love and deal with the loss. You're going to live such a long time, Jack, isn't it better to at least have the memories of love…than to wonder what might have been?"

"When did you get so smart, Tosh?"

"Oh I'm not that smart, Jack. I'm just a hopeless romantic. I should go back to work."

Tosh gave Jack a quiet smile and left the Captain to his thoughts.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**H.N.: **Time for a special challenge! In your review (people who review) name some similarities between Beauty and the Beast and Jack & Ianto's relationship!

You don't have to but it'll be fuuuunnnn.


	5. Chapter the Fourth

**Disclaimer:** I SO don't own Torchwood nor the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast_

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Tosh/Owen, and Gwen/Rhys

**Warnings: **I'm about to place Torchwood characters in a fairytale setting and have my wicked way with them via imagination. I think that's a sufficient warning enough.

**Plot: **Everyone has a favorite childhood tale, even the people of Torchwood. So when a light from a piece of alien tech hits Ianto. He finds himself trapped in his all time favorite fairytale with a VERY familiar cast of characters.

**Cast List:  
**Ianto Jones: Himself/Beauty (Handsome, whatever you want to call him)  
Captain Jack Harkness: Himself/Beast/Prince  
Gwen Cooper: Herself/ Kitchen Spirit  
Doctor Owen Harper: Himself/ Physician Spirit  
Doctor Martha Jones: Herself/Nursemaid Spirit  
Toshiko "Tosh" Sato: Herself/ Maid Spirit  
Rhys Williams: Himself/ Butler Spirit  
The Doctor: Magic Mirror  
Rose Tyler: The Enchantress  
John Hart: Gaston  
Emrys Jones (Ianto's father): Beauty's Father  
Miscellaneous people

**A/N: **Busy busy weekend people! I was all around town with shopping and going to the movies and all crazy stuff. So I finally got time to write tonight! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you all for your kind support! This is dedicated for all of you!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"Beauty is an omnipresence of death and loveliness, a smiling sadness that we discern in nature and all things, a mystic communion that a poet feels." _–Charlie Chaplin

"_Love takes off the masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." _–James Baldwin  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 4  
In Which Ianto Has Some Realizations and Jack Epiphanies  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The library was the biggest thing that Ianto has ever seen in his life, discounting the archives back home. However, the two were pretty close in sheer size. Jack had brought him in five minutes ago and he was pretty sure he hadn't closed his mouth yet.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked with a light touch of humor in his voice.

Ianto turned around and smiled, "It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it, Ianto."

Ianto repressed a shiver. The light animalistic quality of his voice was driving Ianto, pardon the pun, a bit wild. He grinned at the beast man. The awkward atmosphere between the two was thick mainly because this Jack didn't know Ianto. He turned around.

"Would you like to keep me company, Jack?"

The hulking form gave a shy nod. Ianto gave Jack another smile before turning to do some work. Which was mind-numbingly boring due to the fact that he was a librarian's assistant during college.

So as he quietly took inventory of the books, Ianto allowed his mind to wander. This Jack was so unlike his Jack: too quiet, too shy, nervous, anxious, and so…lonely.

Was this how Jack was after he was left alone in a strange era? Feeling like such a freak?

Ianto had seen the reports of the two women that found Jack. The smattering of polite words and quaint Victorian language did nothing but show Ianto the underlying feeling of slight contempt for the odd and strange Captain. Ianto quietly stopped what he was doing. He glanced at the thick book in his grasp. Then he took a look at the beast prince just a few feet away.

Jack would tell him stories. Always after making love, Ianto would curl up next to Jack and listen to the Captain spin a tale of far off worlds and distant futures. His soft voice had become Ianto's lullaby, chasing away the horrible nightmares of screams and the woman he loved dead.

He turned looking at the Jack in front of him, the beast. The man he loved and accepted was in there somewhere. He just had to coax him out. Ianto quietly moved away from his work and sat down next to him.

"Jack," he said softly. A hairy head was lifted and curious blue eyes bore into Ianto.

Ianto smiled gently before asking, "Would you like to hear a story?"

The beast man nodded.

Ianto quietly leaned back into a overstuffed chair and from his near perfect memory picked out his favorite story. He began the tale.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Back in the Real World…  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack wished that something would happen. The abnormal quietness of the Hub was driving him seven ways insane. He stood up and cracked his neck. He sighed contentedly before walking from his office.

"So any clue, Tosh?"

Tosh, who cleaned up a little since the morning, shook her head in the negative.

"It's weird, Jack. It puts the person in a dream state but that's all I can gather from it."

Jack briefly entertained the notion of calling the Doctor, mainly due to the fact that he was desperate. Martha had emailed him a few weeks ago with his cell phone number.

"You can do it, Tosh. You're the smartest person I know."

She smiled weakly at the encouragement before turning back to the screen. Jack watched as Gwen went through the pile of paperwork in front of her. She looked up feeling his eyes on her and smiled briefly before turning back to her task at hand.

Even the atmosphere in the Hub felt off kilter without Ianto there. Jack took a look at his own mound of paperwork and walked back to his office.

He sat down at his desk and stared at his phone for a couple moments. He silently weighed his choices in his mind before making his mind up.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"And so the brave Captain saved the day yet again."

Ianto concluded the story. He spared a glance at Jack.

"So what do you?"

Jack smiled widely. His blue eyes sparkled in the late morning light.

"That was a fantastic story! One of the best I ever heard!"

Ianto felt his face flush slightly under the praise. He then heard his stomach growl loudly. Jack let out a roar of laughter as Ianto stuttered out an apology.

Jack asked with a chuckle, "Care to join me for an early lunch?"

Ianto nodded and grinned, "I would love that, Jack."

The two got up and made their way to the kitchen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tosh peeked into Owen's quarters. The spirit doctor was above the desk in a cross legged position. His face scrunched in concentration as he read the medical text in front of him.

She asked before she lost her nerve, "Anything interesting?"

Owen jumped slightly startled and turned raising an eyebrow to Tosh.

"Makin' it a habit to go 'round surprising me, Tosh?"

The young maid blushed, "No I just wanted to know if it was interesting?"

Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I guess. It's good keepin' up with the new medical techniques. Havin' a self updating book helps."

Tosh glided over and looked at the page. She glanced up at Owen.

"So what's this about?"

The doctor blinked but leaned in and began to explain to the eager maid.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Back in the Real World  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tosh poked her into autopsy. She needed to get away from the computer for a few minutes. The purpose of the device kept on eluding her and it was starting to drive her a bit mad.

Owen looked up from the alien he was autopsying.

"Need somethin' Tosh?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Can I just stay here for a bit, Owen? I know I'm missing something but I have no clue what."

Owen, who was slightly covered in odd lavender goo, shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'm not gonna be much company."

"It's okay," answered Tosh as she sat on the floor and put her head back. She silently shut her eyes.

The comfortable silence that always existed between them filled the room. Owen hacked away at the alien and Tosh tried to puzzle out what to do to help with her friend. Owen silently looked up again.

"Y'know that this species has four stomachs?"

Tosh lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
With Captain Jack  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The phone rang once, twice, and on the third ring, it was answered.

"How do you work this blasted? Hello? Hello?" said the Doctor.

"Doctor? It's Jack."

"Jack! Hello! How are things at Torchwood?"

"…Not so good. Um see there was this accident. And one of my people is in a coma. We have no clue what this thing is," murmured Jack, "I need your help, Doctor. I can't lose him. I won't not until he's old and gray."

The Doctor was silent. In the TARDIS, he had a slight smile playing on his face.

"Jack, are you in love?"

Jack looked ahead. Memories flashed before his eyes.

"_Jones, Ianto Jones."_

"_That's harassment, sir."_

_Ianto smiled at Jack, "I forgive you."_

_Slowly they moved together. Their lips hesitated before touching together in a passionate kiss. _

_Ianto laughed as Jack ran for a fire extinguisher to put out the burnt eggs. His eyes sparkled mischievously in the morning light. _

_Alone in the Master's torture chamber, a gentle voice entered his ears. "Be brave, Jack. You are so much better than him."_

_Their forms moved together as they spent their first night in a long long time together. Passionate desperate kisses and soft moans of love filled the air. _

_Storm blue eyes. _

_A quirk of a smile._

_The accent and how he said his voice over and over and over again._

Jack felt his heart clench. He felt his knees go weak in the chair. He felt the arrow enter in his chest from Eros' bow.

"…Yes. Yes I love him."

The Doctor grinned triumphantly.

"I'll be right there."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto quietly ate the cheese sandwich that Gwen made for him. It was comfortably warm outside and felt like spring. He and Jack sat amongst the flowers both eating lunch.

Jack asked, "So what about your family?"

"Most of my brothers and sisters left home or got married. My father is a master tailor."

"Your mother?"

"Died when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Ianto really wished he had that conversation with his Captain. Both of shared a lot and held more back from each; he really was going to have that conversation one day. He looked at Jack, who genuinely looked saddened.

"It's so beautiful here. Reminds me of spring."

"The Enchantress made it to be like that. So I would always be surrounded by beauty."

Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

"So how long have you been here?"

"A long time…too long to count."

Ianto turned back to the garden. The flowers were lush and in beautiful bloom.

"Ianto?"

The Welshman turned to the beast prince.

"Yes Jack?"

"Would you marry me?"

Ianto looked down before smiling sadly.

"No Jack. I don't know you yet."

Jack looked down sadly. Ianto quietly took a paw into his hand and squeezed it.

"When we know each other better ask me again…"

Jack looked at him. His blue eyes bore into him.

"I'll ask until you say yes."

"You're very stubborn you know that?"

"So I've been told."

The two shared a slightly strained smile and turned toward the horizon. Ianto scooted a little closer to the beast prince.

Jack looked up as two birds flew heavenward…

And he smiled.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**H.N.: **So that's it! Liked how I paralleled Owen and Tosh? Yeah I did too! Now it's time for me to go to bed.

I have school in...four hours. Ugh.


	6. Chapter the Fifth

**Disclaimer:** I SO don't own Torchwood nor the fairytale _Beauty and the Beast_

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Tosh/Owen, and Gwen/Rhys

**Warnings: **I'm about to place Torchwood characters in a fairytale setting and have my wicked way with them via imagination. I think that's a sufficient warning enough.

**Plot: **Everyone has a favorite childhood tale, even the people of Torchwood. So when a light from a piece of alien tech hits Ianto. He finds himself trapped in his all time favorite fairytale with a VERY familiar cast of characters.

**Cast List:  
**Ianto Jones: Himself/Beauty (Handsome, whatever you want to call him)  
Captain Jack Harkness: Himself/Beast/Prince  
Gwen Cooper: Herself/ Kitchen Spirit  
Doctor Owen Harper: Himself/ Physician Spirit  
Doctor Martha Jones: Herself/Nursemaid Spirit  
Toshiko "Tosh" Sato: Herself/ Maid Spirit  
Rhys Williams: Himself/ Butler Spirit  
The Doctor: Magic Mirror  
Rose Tyler: The Enchantress  
John Hart: Gaston  
Emrys Jones (Ianto's father): Beauty's Father  
Miscellaneous people

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the story. It makes me happy inside. You know all warm and sweet. Almost like chocolate caramel candy.

Anyways! Just for some clarifiers! First off time will start to move fast in Ianto's dream world. Mainly due to the fact that I feel like I can speed it up a smidge. Also I have a ten to fifteen chapter limit for this (not counting prologue and epilogue). So don't say that I did not warn you.

So without further ado!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"Each small act of kindness reverberates across great distances and spans of time, affecting lives unknown to the one whose generous spirit was the source of the good echo, because kindness is passed on and grows each time it is passed, until simple courtesy becomes an act of selfless courage years later and far away." _–Dean Koontz

"_The best mirror is an old friend." –_Peter Nivio Zarlenga  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Chapter 5  
In Which Ianto Finds a Mirror And Jack Talks to the Doctor  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ianto stretched out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The bright moonlight shone outside. Ianto could not help but smile. The moon, which was but a dream of madmen, was still so far to him and yet so close. He knew what fantastic and deadly creatures lived out there. It was beautifully dangerous.

Still the moon captured his imagination. He could not help but let out a small smile seeing the huge globe hanging in the sky. He quietly looked up at the ceiling. He hoped the letter he sent his Tad saying that he got work would be enough. He did not want to leave here. This was Torchwood, or as close as it was here, and it was home.

He turned over and groaned as sleep danced from his periphery yet again. His mind always sped up right before he went to bed. It was something that happened often to him as a boy and it still drove him insane as an adult.

With a grand sigh, Ianto got out of the nice fluffy soft bed. He quietly slid on some socks, dark blue cotton pants, and a shirt that was a few sizes too big. He grabbed the candelabra from his dresser and lit it before going on an impromptu exploration of the castle.

He chewed his lip trying to decide where to go first. He closed his eyes, spun around, and went down the hallway he landed on, albeit a tiny bit wobbly.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
In the Real World…  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Doctor showed up at five o'clock on the dot. Jack sent everyone home once it was apparent that the Rift was going to be nice for once. He had promise everyone that if there was a change he would let them know.

The moment that Jack saw the TARDIS appear on the Plass. He ran out to greet him though he was reluctant to leave Ianto. He smiled a little seeing the doctor in all his pinstriped, red Conversed glory.

"Captain!"

"Doctor."

The two men stood staring at each other for a few moments. Then the Doctor gave Jack a huge hug.

"I would like to apologize for everything."

Jack smiled sadly but nodded.

"It's alright, Doctor. Can you take a look at Ianto?"

"Yes. I would love to see the young man that captured your heart."

Jack laughed lightly but led the alien in.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

How does one get lost in a bloody enchanted castle? Shouldn't it lead him anywhere he wanted? Or maybe the castle was just having it on with him and he was going to be lost until morning.

Ianto cursed softly under his breath. He needed a map to navigate this place. He needed to find a room for the night. So he ducked into the nearest room…

Which had to be the creepiest room in the castle. Really at this point, it was just his crappy luck. Sometimes he wondered who the hell he pissed off in a past life.

The furniture was covered in sheets. It had the definite creepy feeling like right before the young blonde or the funny best friend got killed by the crazed mass murderer in one of those freaky thrillers.

Ianto silently thanked every deity he knew that he was not the young blonde nor the funny best friend. He was the quirky, sarcastic sidekick thank you very much.

Curiosity got the better of Ianto and he walked over to the first object he saw. He reached up and felt the coarseness of the sheet in his hand. He gave it a rough tug and the sheet fell to the floor. Right in front of him stood a large ornate and beautiful golden mirror. Ianto gasped.

Not because of the mirror but because of what was reflected in it. Ianto reached up a shaky head and touched the mirror.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Back in the Real World  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack watched the Doctor do his work. He was examining Ianto and looking at Owen's notes.

"Well your medic is right now. Ianto Jones is in a constant state of REM sleep, which is just fascinating. I do have narrowed down what device this is. Could I possibly see?"

"Sure. Just be careful the thing is covered in buttons."

The Doctor waved off his concerns before walking out and over to Tosh's desk. The moment he laid eyes on the device he grinned.

"I know what this is."

"Really what is it?"

"This is the _conta de fadas_ from the planet, Bericht. The device takes a favorite story from childhood and places the person in charge of their own version of it. It's used for therapeutic purposes and usually takes people that the person knows and places them in characters."

"So Ianto is stuck in a fantasy?"

"Basically and he's the only one with an idea of what's going on."

"So how long will he be like?"

"Once the story ends he'll wake up."

"Really?"

"Snow White'll wake up Jack. I promise."

"How long have you been itching to break that one out?"

"…awhile."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in princely clothes looking blissfully content and happy. He was beaming as he and Jack danced. The picture split into two, one of him and Jack dressed in fairy tale clothing and beastly appearances. The other was him in an impeccable suit and Jack in his period clothes.

His heart clenched. He missed his Jack dressed in the soft greatcoat and tasting of spice, sweetness, and something that was so uniquely _Jack._

He smiled as in tandem the two Jack's jokingly twirled both of his reflections. A murmured question that Ianto could barely lip read but was so obvious to him what it was.

"_Will you marry me?"_

In both reflections, he looked up at Jack and with a wide grin. He replied _yes_.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

If someone asked Ianto to point out the exact moment that he fell hopelessly in love with immortal captain; he would merely smile and said that he didn't know exactly when.

That was not true because the Torchwood tea boy knew everything.

The exact moment he fell truly, madly, hopelessly in love with Jack was three days, sixteen hours, thirty five minutes, and eighteen seconds after the Captain returned. Ianto was curled up on the couch feeling pretty miserable due to the fact he caught a bad cold. He was out of commission for a couple days and declined well intentioned offers to be taken care of.

Ianto was comfortable on his couch surrounded by a sea of tissues and a jug of orange juice chilling in a champagne bucket next to him. A large quilt surrounded Ianto's form. He was dressed in a pair of old sweat pants with holes at the knees and too large T-shirt.

Basically he looked and felt like utter hell.

Then the doorbell rang.

Grumbling and cursing, he shuffled to the door. He opened it slowly.

"Yes?"

Outside was Captain Jack Harkness in all his glory. His arms were laden down with various bags of groceries.

"Hey Ianto. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," he croaked out letting the Captain in. "What's with all this stuff?"

"I brought you some food to make you feel better! During the day I'm Captain Jack Harkness hero extraordinaire but at night I'm your loving nursemaid."

Ianto, despite himself, smiled.

"You didn't have to do this Jack."

"Oh but I wanted to," the captain replied as he packed away the food. He looked up and at Ianto.

Even though he was dressed in his rattiest clothes, eyes rimmed red, hair sticking up everywhere, looking like absolute hell. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead.

"God you're beautiful."

That was the moment that Ianto knew he was totally hopelessly in love.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack found Ianto asleep in front of the mirror. The coarse sheet used as his blanket. The beast prince chuckled and picked up the slumbering man.

Ianto did not wake but merely moved to the warmth of Jack's form. His full lips pulled into a sleepy smile.

Jack held Ianto close like he was something to be treasured or priceless above all else. He gently placed a gruff kiss on his forehead before turning and walking back to the librarian's room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Back in the Real World  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack took a sip of the crappy coffee.

"Can I offer you some shitty coffee, Doctor?"

"Mind trying to fix me a cuppa?"

"Your wish is my command."

"So how long have you two been…"

"Doing the horizontal Macarena?"

"Interesting turn of phrase."

"I try, Doctor. I really try. Ianto and I have been sleeping together for a few months before I left with you. We still haven't gone on an actual date yet as a couple. But…I want to spend as much time as I can with him."

The Doctor smiled sadly. His mind flashed to Rose and how he danced around her to afraid to make a move. Jack was facing his own fears and doing what the Doctor should have done so long ago.

He was allowing himself to fall in love because the pain of loss was worth it.

"I can't believe you are in love."

"Me neither."

"Monogamy suits you, Jack."

"Ianto suits me, Doctor," Jack replied airily as he put down the mugs.

The Doctor sniffed the tea.

"Is this gonna kill me?"

"Maybe I should order out."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**H.N.:** I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
